As the Fangs Glisten
by kyanti
Summary: Kenshin the vampire finds himself falling in love with Kaoru, who comes from a long line of vampire hunters. Kaoru is also secretly engaged to Aoshi, whom Misao really loves. So much drama! OO PG-13, but gets angsty later.
1. The Meeting

As the Fangs Glisten 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...

**A/N:** Yay!! A new story!! It occurs to me that I should really finish When the World's Upside Down () first, but I suddenly had inspiration in math class after a test one day XD  Yes I know I'm weird...^^" A vamp k/k fic this time around...so get ready for Fanfic Number 2!!

**Warnings:** Violence, swearing, OOC? Kind of not really ^^"

Chapter 1: The Meeting

            "Dark is coming soon sir..." A man with long fiery red hair nodded. The owner of the voice left the room and footsteps sounded down the corridor.  The man paused for a moment and he slipped soundlessly out of bed.  He donned black garments and then slipped a pair of sleek sunglasses over his eyes. He gathered his wild hair into a ponytail and he smiled.  Fangs glistened through the dark and he whispered.

            "Tonight....we shall feed..."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

            "Miss Kaoru?" A girl with long black hair tied in a braid poked her head in the room. A beautiful lady wearing a pretty pink dress sat at the window, staring out at the countryside.  The dress had a low neckline lined with white lace, and the sleeves fanned out, giving the dress a very elegant look.  The back of the skirt had a white silk bow attached, and the front had elaborate rose designs fanning across.  The lady herself was much more beautiful then the dress.  A pale yet rosy complexion made her face look incredibly healthy.  Her sleek black hair was held up in a messy bun with a few curls hanging down.

            "Yes?" she asked in a soft voice, turning her head towards the newcomer.  The girl stepped into the room, revealing the rest of her, dressed in a pretty but simple blue maids dress.  

            "The carriage is ready if you would still like to go to the carnival ma'am." She stepped farther into the room and picked up a rose colored short cape, of jacket and a parasol.  She held out the jacket for her lady to step into, and waited.  Kaoru sighed and slowly got up.

            "I don't even know why father suggested that I go to such a wretched place.  There'll be mud everywhere and I shall ruin my brand new dress," she fretted, putting on the cape.  

            "I don't know either ma'am." The girl nodded bowed her head. She escorted Kaoru out of the room, down the hall, and out the doors.  The girl handed Kaoru her parasol and promptly opened it, shielding her master from the sun.

            "Thank you Misao," Kaoru mentioned airily.  Misao smiled shyly and took her place two steps behind Kaoru. A coachman smiled at her and opened the door.

            "Your escort today," he announced. Kaoru peered into the carriage, hoping that father had gotten somebody good for once.  A tall form stepped out of the carriage.  Behind her, Misao gasped and slightly fell over, muddying her skirts.  "Aoshi Shinomori," the coachman announced.  When he stepped in the sun, even Kaoru gasped.  He was the typical gentlemen, tall dark and handsome.  Stepping forward, he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

            "My lady," he murmured.  "Shall we get going?" She blushed slightly and nodded.  He smiled and swept her away towards the carriage, and Misao was left there.  

            "Aoshi..." she whimpered. "Why are you here now...?"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

            "Miss Kaoru, where are you running off too?" Aoshi called, slightly laughing and chasing after her.  Kaoru giggled and picked up her skirts, enabling her to run faster.  She ducked into the House of Horrors and waited breathless by the entrance flap to the tent.  

            "Miss Kaoru?" she heard him call. He stopped, confused, a few feet away from her.  Then footsteps, and she couldn't see him anymore.  She giggled and turned around, thinking that she might as well look around while hiding.  Suddenly, a man was in front of her. It was dark in the tent, and she couldn't see him too clearly.   He had long hair, what color she couldn't tell. He was wearing all dark clothing, and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes.  She gasped. He smiled to himself, but dared not show his teeth as to scare her away. She studied him as she backed out of the tent, and he strangely didn't follow.  She could see him better now, and she caught her breath.  He was extremely handsome, and she found herself drawn to his long red hair.

            "My lady..." He said, holding out his hand.  "Would you care to grace my presence while I visit the House of Horrors?" She seemed hypnotized, and could only nod.  She walked forward in a trancelike state and he smiled.  He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her soft pale flesh, and he could just taste the delicious blood.  He pulled her in front of him, and he slapped himself, hoping to knock some control into him.  Now that she wasn't looking directly into his shaded eyes, she wasn't hypnotized anymore.  Fascinated by the freaks in the exhibit, she whirled around and laughed.  

            "This is great isn't it?! By the way sir, you've never told me your name." He smiled and came up behind her, both staring at a picture of a woman covered in hair.

            "I am Himura Kenshin..." he breathed down her neck, wanting nothing more than to seduce her and suck her dry.  But there was something different about her...different from all his other victims...  

            "Kenshin..." she smiled.  "That's a nice name..." she murmured.  She felt slightly guilty though extremely attracted to this man.  It's not like she was engaged or anything though.  "I'm Kamiya Kaoru..." she replied.  Kenshin drew back, and held his breath.  The men of the Kamiya family were famous vampire slayers.  Vampires repeated the tales to the newly turned, and every vampire was taught to stay away from the Kamiya family.  Unknown to Kaoru, Aoshi was being trained to carry on the Kamiya legacy, and her father and Aoshi's father had already been planning an engagement.  

            "Is something wrong?" she asked, turning around to face him.  Determined not to let his feelings show, he shook his head.

            "Nothing at all my lady...nothing at all." She looked at him suspiciously, and her fear grew at the stranger.

            "I think I should be going...my escort is most likely worried by now." Kenshin swore to himself, but forced a smile on.  

            "Of course...I hope I shall see you around miss Kaoru."  She fled out of the tent, and straight into the arms of Aoshi.

            "Kaoru!!" he looked down, surprised.  "Where have you been?!"  She trembled slightly and held him tight.

            "Oh Aoshi...I'm sorry." she whispered.  Kenshin watched and growled, baring his fangs.  He felt strangely jealous of this Aoshi man, and he swept his cloak around, disappearing into the darkness. Misao watched, heartbroken from the candy stand.  

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

_            "Stop it Aoshi!" she giggled. A tall teenager with dark eyes smiled and held her close._

_            "Stop what Misao?" he breathed, planting a heated kiss on her lips.  She sighed and returned it happily.  Soon they were tumbling around in a passionate lip lock, and she pushed him away to breathe.  Getting the hint, he gave her some air. She gasped, and then looked up at him, eyes shining._

_            "You'll never leave me will you?" she whispered, wanting to hear his reply.  He hesitated, and she grew desperate. She pounded his chest with her small fists.  "Answer me Aoshi!!" He looked away, and replied._

_            "Of course not honey..." he whispered.  She gasped and tore herself away from him._

_            "Why won't you look at me!?!?" she cried.  "Why are you doing this to me Aoshi!?" tears streamed from her eyes, and she ran into the forest.  _

_            "Misao!!" he yelled.  "Misao!!!"  _

_  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~_


	2. When the Truth Comes Out

As the Fangs Glisten 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews!! I was wondering how you guys would like this story ^^"  Now I'm juggling **When the World's Upside Down **and this...I hope I don't let you guys down on updating o.o Also I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for **NOT UPDATING IN SOOO LONG ** ^^" I feel sooo guilty :/ but im been busy like crazy T_T now that I have a 4 day weekend, ill be getting a chapter in both stories up. 

**the sacred night: **You're right ^^" It is kinda englishy/britishy. It's still in the beginning though, so I could change it.  However, so many of the stories are set in Japan I wanted to do something different ^^" I should put that in the summary :P 

Chapter 2: When the Truth Comes Out 

            "Mr. Shinomori, I am sorry but these conditions are not acceptable!!" A flustered looking man banged his fist on the desk.  A man who looked like an older Aoshi, but not as skinny was sitting at the other end.

            "Well Mr. Kamiya, that is all I can offer." His eyes shined dangerously, and Mr. Kamiya drew back.  "You know very well that you must accept my conditions, or else the Kamiya line will vanish. Aoshi is coming along greatly in his training, and your daughter seems quite taken with my son." Mr. Kamiya growled, and leaned back, throwing himself in the shadows.  

            "Alright Mr. Shinomori...You win.  The children know nothing of this right?" Mr. Shinomori nodded, and smiled evilly.

            "They'll find out in due time...Anyways we'll tell them when it's too late to change anything." Mr. Shinomori leaned forward, and whispered.  "The weddings to take place a month from Friday...right?" Mr. Kamiya turned his head and checked that the door was safely locked.  

            "Yes, and the preparations have started already. I suppose that Aoshi has an idea of what we're trying to do though. My daughter's too ignorant to sense anything, too caught up in life."  Mr. Kamiya said ruefully.  He sighed before continuing.  "Anyways, we had better go before our children get back from the carnival."  He got up and held the door open for his guest.  "After you sir." Mr. Shinomori nodded and strode swiftly out the door.  

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

            "I met a girl today Sano..." Kenshin smiled and turned in his chair.  A tall man with spiky brown hair smiled back, showing his fangs.

            "Really? Did she smell healthy?" he asked, taking out a deck of cards amid the torchlight.  Kenshin scoffed and took half of the cards.  

            "It's not only about that you know. But yeah, she did smell healthy. So what?" He began to shuffle, expertly doing the bridge, even though it was almost pitch dark in the cave.  Sano grinned, though nobody could see.

            "Hmm...this chick sounds like someone I could use...I bet she's hot." Sano smirked at Kenshin.  "Anyways Kenshin you better go see Hiko.  He seemed pretty pissed off when you left without saying anything." Sano took back Kenshin's half of the cards. Kenshin nodded and stood up, leaving through the door.  As he walked towards the end of the hall, he thought of Kaoru.  Her warm blue eyes were etched in his mind and the look of suspicion on her face when he faltered.  He imagined holding her close, and his fangs coming close to her neck...He sighed as he put a hand on the doorknob.  He put those thoughts out of his mind and went into the room.  

            "Master Hiko?" he asked, closing the door behind him.  In the darkness, something moved, and in an instance, Kenshin was held in an headlock, and knife drawn across his neck.

            "Where were you so eager to go too?" An icy voice whispered in his ear.  Kenshin drew in his breath, and let it out slowly, not letting his pale skin touch the sharp blade.  The lock on his head grew tighter, and he was starting to gasp to breathe despite the fact that he needed very little air to live.  

            "Master...p-please..." Finally, he was released and he stumbled into a chair, gasping for his breath.

            "Don't leave again without permission," the voice growled, showing its master.  A solid looking man with a huge frame and long sweeping black hair soon appeared.  His eyes were cold, and his gaze could pierce through leather.  He wore a black cloak lined in red, hiding his attire inside.  

            "Master Hiko," Kenshin said respectfully, bowing his head.  Hiko walked around him, looking for any sign of an injury.  Sighing, he sat down in a comfortable looking armchair made of posh leather.  He leaned back and closed his eyes, sniffing the air.

            "I smell human you idiot. What the hell have you been doing?" Hiko opened his eyes and glared right at Kenshin.  He shivered slightly and he looked disdainfully at the desk.  "Well?" He said nothing.  "Answer me damn it!!" Hiko slammed his hands on the desk.  Kenshin looked up.

            "I was hunting..." he mumbled to himself.  Hiko locked his deathly eyes with Kenshin's amber glowing ones.  Kenshin twitched slightly, and suddenly he was on the ground, writhing in pain.  "Master...!!" he gasped, flailing on the ground.  "Please!!!" Suddenly, it was all over and Kenshin crawled out of the room pitifully under Hiko's harsh gaze.  As he got up on his feet, he dragged himself past the room he had been in before and Sano looked at him sympathetically.  He went into his own room marked with a sword, and crawled into his coffin, waiting for the next night to come.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

            Kaoru was once again sitting by her window, thinking as she looked out.  Misao had been extremely quiet since the family's trip to the fair, and Kaoru was slightly worried about her.  Misao had refused to talk to anybody, but had locked herself away.  Sometimes when Kaoru passed by her room, she could hear sobs.  Today however, Misao was sitting quietly on the other side of the room, repairing a rip in one of Kaoru's dresses.  Kaoru glanced over at her.  She had tried to make conversation before, but was only replied to with stony silence.  Misao could feel her master's gaze on her, but chose to ignore it. She continued pulling the needle through the beautiful fabric until the rip was almost fixed.  Kaoru turned and started to stare out at the window again.  She saw a familiar carriage drive up to the front doors. As the contents of it unloaded, a door opened. She gasped and leaned over, hoping to see who it was. The rider stepped out, and Kaoru grinned. She fled out of the room, and Misao broke down.  She knew who it was. Each time when he had come, he had ignored her, and even glared at her when she entered the room.  She stabbed herself with the needle, and cried.

            "Aoshi!!" The man turned his head, and a small smile broke out, something that hardly ever happened. 

            "Miss Kaoru," he bowed deeply. She giggled and flung herselves into his arms.  A bit surprised, Aoshi opened his arms to receive her embrace.  She sighed and smiled into his chest.  She breathed in his scent, and opened her eyes. Aoshi's ice cold eyes had turned soft at the sight of her, and he even smiled back.  Maybe they were truly in love.  Aoshi grinned mischievously and swept her off her feet. Giggling, Kaoru found herself being carried back into the mansion.  When they got back in the house, Aoshi let her down.  She laughed and danced around like a small child.  

            "Come on Aoshi!! Come to the waiting room!" She grabbed his hand and led him into a comfortably furnished room.  He grabbed her by the waist and whirled her around, before both of them fell over onto a couch.  He was slightly disappointed as he had never seen her room, but this could do.  On top of him, Kaoru giggled and breathed deeply.  He held her close and kissed her softly. She smiled and closed her eyes, caught up in the moment.  Unknown to them as they fooled around, they had two spectators.  Misao's tear filled eyes peered around the door.  She could remember when she and Aoshi had done that.  She withdrew her head and fell down by the door, leaning against it.  She swallowed her sobs, careful not to make a sound. Outside, the evening darkness blanketed another watcher.  His bright red hair looked purple under the moonlight, and his dark amber eyes glared dangerously into the room.  He pounded on the window, but not causing a sound.  His black cloak whirled as he disappeared. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

            A mysterious man appeared out of nowhere by the gates of the mansion.  He looked back at the light filled palace, and he ground his teeth, which caused a quite painful sensation.  He snarled and felt his teeth, razor sharp, ready to tear into anything that was unfortunate enough to cross his path.  Suddenly, a spotlight shined on him.  

            "WE'VE GOT AN INTRUDER!! SOUND THE ALARM!!" A guard holding a flashlight yelled out to his comrades.  Suddenly the whole place was alert.  The alarm blared as men surrounded the unfortunate stranger.  He growled and flipped his cloak behind him.  Inside, he was wearing a black collared shirt, and black pants that gave him an extremely mysterious look.  He reached for something by his side when he suddenly felt metal at the side of his head.  He growled at himself in his head.  If he had been focusing, nobody would've had gotten even 10 feet within him.  

            "Come on criminal, we've got people waiting," a voice smirked into his ear.  The man with the gun twisted the intruder's arm behind him and kept the gun by his head. "How sad. Caught already and you just got into the property." Kenshin snarled as they led him into the house.  He gasped at the bright lights and tried to shield his eyes.  He was shoved into a wooden chair and found himself tied to it. The legs of the chair were bolted to the floor. He snarled again and hung his head down so he wouldn't be looking at the light.

            In the waiting room, Aoshi and Kaoru were awakened by the alarm. Groggy and still half asleep, they both mumbled and got off each other. Aoshi rolled onto Kaoru, and smiled.  He kissed her neck, and slowly moved his way down.  Both of their clothes were on the armchair next to them.  She gasped and moaned for pleasure, before pushing him off. 

            "Come on Aoshi, we should go see what's happening." She sat up and started putting on her clothes.  He frowned and wrapped his arms around her. 

            "Are you sure?" he breathed in her ear.  She sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder.  He kissed her lightly, and then proceeded to put on his clothes as well.   When they were both fully dressed, they walked downstairs together to jail room.  Aoshi and Kaoru entered the room, and suddenly Kaoru gasped at the sight of the intruder.

            "Kenshin!!" 


End file.
